Amor y Redención
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Kagami ha perdido a Konata en un accidente de tráfico y luego secuestran a Tsukasa. Kagami deberá hacer frente a los obstáculos que se le están avecinando, salvar a su hermana, y ponerse en paz consigo misma. Basado en el juego de Heavy Rain.
1. Excursión

Un autobús estaba en marcha en una autopista. El tiempo estaba lluvioso y nublado. Se trataba de un autobús que iba de vuelta a un instituto tras una excursión.

En él no destacaba casi nadie, pues eran sólo alumnos comentando cosas de la excursión, sobre películas o videojuegos, sobre sus vidas propias... Cada alumno hacía una cosa diferente.

Pero centrémonos en 4 alumnas que iban en ese mismo autobús, que estaban sentadas al final del mismo. Las hermanas Hiiragi, Kagami y Tsukasa; Miyuki Takara; y finalmente Konata Izumi. Todas ellas estaban teniendo una conversación como cualquier otro grupo de amigos o amigas.

"¡Anda! ¡Se me olvidó el paraguas!" Konata dijo.

"¿Ahora te acuerdas, Konata?" Kagami dijo.

"Pero tú tienes uno, ¿verdad?"

"Sí..." Kagami hizo una pequeña pausa "Claro que tengo uno."

"¿Me lo podrías prestar, porfi?" Konata puso ojos de corderito degollado.

"Venga, Onee-chan. Yo también tengo uno, podremos regresar juntas a casa con uno sólo." Tsukasa dijo.

"Está bien..." Kagami dijo, ruborizada "Está bien..."

"¡Gracias, Kagami-sama!" Konata abrazó a Kagami.

"Bueno, bueno, ahora cógelo antes de que se te olvide, ¿sí?"

"¡Cuenta con ello!" Konata dejó de abrazar a Kagami "¿Dónde está?"

"En uno de los maleteros superiores, al centro del autobús."

"¡Muy bien!"

En cuanto Konata se levantó, Kagami sintió una especie de flashback.

* * *

_6 horas antes..._

_Kagami estaba escribiendo en su habitación una especie de carta. Pero no era una carta cualquiera; era un poema de amor, y era para Konata._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo, Kagami estaba enamorada de ella. Parecerá un poco extraño a primera vista, pero poco a poco Kagami notó que esa sensación de amistad se estaba convirtiendo en algo más._

_Anteriormente, durante días estaba pensando en qué escribirle a su princesa azulada, y pensó en un poema ideal para ella. No obstante, ella no consiguió acordarse mucho del poema porque ese mismo día al de la excursión, había madrugado mucho y por las prisas no leyó mucho atentamente. Además de que estaba nerviosa por saber qué reacción pondrá Konata._

_Lo escondió en su paraguas de forma que, al abrirse, saliera volando la carta para que Konata lo viese y lo leyera. Porque se imaginaba que Konata se olvidaría de su paraguas._

_Kagami supo que ese mismo día llovería porque había visto el canal del tiempo en la televisión._

_

* * *

_

Volvamos a los hechos que iban a avecinarse. Konata se dirigía hacia la zona central del autobús para abrir el maletero superior y coger el paraguas. Kagami, nerviosa, estaba observando a Konata, esperando que fuera a ver la carta de Kagami.

En cuanto Konata sacó el paraguas del maletero, salió del mismo la carta de Kagami. Konata lo cogió en pleno vuelo de la carta y comenzó a leerlo. Kagami estaba emocionada por saber lo que pasaría después.

"**¡CUIDADO!**"

En cuanto se escuchó el grito del conductor, el autobús dio un inesperado giro a la derecha. Los alumnos que estaban sentados se estaban agarrando a sus asientos, apenas conseguían mantenerse; pero Konata, en el giro, perdió el equilibrio, se dio un par de golpes en algunas sillas y cayó al suelo.

"**¡KONATA, ESPERA!**" Gritó Kagami, quien vio lo que le pasaba a Konata.

Un instante después, Kagami se incorporó y ayudó a Konata a levantarse rápidamente. Pero lo impensable estaba por pasar.

"**¡ONEE-CHAN, CUIDADO!**" Gritó Tsukasa a su hermana.

Algo tan grande como el autobús colisionó frente a éste. En el fuerte choque, la mayoría de los estudiantes intentaron mantenerse en sus respectivos sitios -algunos sin mucho éxito. Pero eso no fue lo más grave que pasaba.

En el choque, Kagami y Konata, agarradas una a la otra, volaron violentamente hasta la gran ventana delantera del autobús.

Justo antes de chocarse hacia la ventana, Kagami cerró los ojos y sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza. A consecuencia de esto, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

…

…

...

Kagami abrió los ojos y vio un techo de color blanco, eso fue lo primero que vio después de lo que pasó en ese autobús.

"**¡Hija mía!**" Una mujer agarraba la mano de Kagami con fuerza "**¡Estás bien!**"

Kagami miró a la mujer que le había acompañado y la reconoció al instante. Era su madre, tanto la de Kagami como la de Tsukasa.

"Mamá... ¿Estoy...?" La voz de Kagami se escuchaba muy, muy bajito.

"Tranquila, Kagami. Estás en el hospital, a salvo." Calmó su madre a Kagami "Gracias a Dios que sigues viva..."

"¿Qué... ha pasado...?"

"Tsukasa y tú estáis bien. Hace 2 días un camión de transporte chocó contra vosotras, hacia el autobús. Tsukasa se recuperó ayer, pero tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que le den el alta."

En ese momento, la mente de Kagami se inundó en una sola imagen: en la de Konata.

"¿Dónde está... Tsukasa...? Quiero... Quiero hablar... con ella..." Kagami pidió con dificultades vocales.

"Está en pie, ahora mismo le llamo." La madre de Kagami enseguida abandonó la habitación.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, entraba por la puerta Tsukasa.

"¡Onee-chan! ¡Estás bien!" Tsukasa exclamó "Yuki-chan también está bien, ayer se recuperó..."

"Dime... Tsukasa..." Kagami interrumpió "¿Está Konata... bien?"

Aparentemente, y por un momento, parecía que a Tsukasa le dieron con un ladrillo. Porque al escuchar la pregunta de Kagami, Tsukasa se quedó con los ojos como asustadizos. Acto seguido, se puso cabizbaja.

"¿Tsukasa...?"

"Onee-chan, Kona-chan está..."


	2. Resumen

Medio mes después del accidente, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki se habían recuperado físicamente. No obstante, hacía falta terapia por parte de los psicólogos para ayudarles a superar este desagradable evento.

Un mes después de un concienzudo trabajo de los psicólogos, Tsukasa, Miyuki y Kagami volvieron a la escuela perfectamente adaptadas a la situación a la que se encontraban...

...bueno, salvo Kagami. Ella fingía estar bien emocionalmente.

La experiencia traumática de Kagami le hizo a ella misma una chica más silenciosa, pasiva y deprimida. La pérdida de Konata le había afectado profundamente. Todas sus amigas trataron de animarla diciendo que Konata estaba en un lugar mejor, que a ella le alegraría ver a Kagami feliz; toda esa clase de cosas.

Pero... Ellas no entendían qué sentía exactamente Kagami por Konata. Sentía amor. Quería estar con ella para siempre. Quería compartir sus recuerdos con ella. Quería vivir con ella.

Y en vez de eso, no consiguió saber si Konata, en el autobús, había leído toda la carta de amor de Kagami; y eso le hacía sentir mal a ella misma, porque no sabía si Konata había muerto sabiendo lo que Kagami había sentido por ella o no.

A raíz de aquello, Kagami decidió hacer una búsqueda de una redención. Una promesa para ponerse en paz consigo misma. Decidió cuidar a su hermana Tsukasa en todo momento y no dejar que le pasara nada malo. Pensó que así ayudaría a sobrellevar su trauma de la pérdida de Konata.

* * *

_Habían pasado 3 años después de esa horrible tragedia..._

Kagami y Tsukasa, al terminar el instituto, se habían independizado juntas. Tsukasa tuvo esa idea y Kagami sólo quiso tenerla a ella de compañía.

Aunque se independizaron juntas en una casa aproximadamente en las afueras de la ciudad, ambas siguieron distintos caminos. Mientras que Tsukasa estudiaba en una universidad; Kagami decidió trabajar como ayudante en una librería directamente, sin más estudios ni nada.

Kagami, cada día, se aplicaba el cuento eso de proteger a su hermana...

...pero todavía no sintió ninguna clase de satisfacción en sí misma.

Una tarde lluviosa, un coche de cuatro puertas se acercaba hacia una universidad. Se abrió la puerta y de ahí salió una chica alta de ojos azules, y de cabellos largos de un color mezcla de rosa y púrpura. Hace años tenía un par de lazos que le hacían dos coletas largas en el pelo, pero dejó de tener esos lazos; la parte derecha del rostro de la chica fue cubierta por el pelo, sólo se dejaba ver la parte izquierda de la cara de la chica, y en el rostro de la chica sólo reflejaba una emoción: tristeza.

De la universidad salían unos cuantos alumnos y alumnas. Todos ellos llevaban paraguas. En el montón se podía ver a una chica de cabellos cortos de color rosa-púrpura. Era hermana de la chica que estaba al lado del coche. Se acercaba a ésta para entrar en el coche.

"Hola, Onee-chan." Decía la chica de cabellos cortos.

"Hola, Tsukasa." Respondía la otra chica.

"¿Te olvidaste del paraguas otra vez, Onee-chan?"

"...bueno, algo así. Sí."

"Vale... Pues deberías llevarlo, así te vas a resfriar."

"Bueno... Ve al coche, anda."

"Vale."

Tsukasa se metía en el coche, por el sitio de los asientos traseros.

"_No quiero llevar paraguas... Para nada..._" Pensaba Kagami, mientras se dirigía al coche.

Kagami se metía en el coche por el sitio del conductor. Dentro, se puso el cinturón de seguridad (Tsukasa también), y acto seguido pisó el acelerador para regresar a casa.


	3. Hermanas

Ese día, en cuanto las hermanas Hiiragi llegaron a su casa, Tsukasa no hizo más que abrir la nevera para la comida. No había casi nada para cocinar, salvo unas tortillas precocinadas y una pizza de tamaño pequeño -también precocinada.

"Esta tarde tenemos que ir a comprar en el supermercado. Se nos está acabando la comida." Tsukasa informó.

"Bien..." Kagami respondió.

"¿Querrás pizza o tortilla, Onee-chan?"

"¿Tú qué querrás?"

"Bueno, a mí se me antoja pizza. ¿Te importa?"

"Para nada, no te preocupes. Me pido la tortilla."

"De acuerdo. Te aviso en cuanto esté lista."

"Sí..."

Kagami colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y fue escaleras arriba, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Allí se dejó caer en su cama y estar así durante unos minutos. Después alargó un brazo hacia el cajón de su mesilla de noche, lo abrió, y la mano de Kagami empezaba a temblar un poco...

...en cuanto cogió el móvil de la fallecida Konata.

Kagami cerró los ojos y se transportó en un evento del pasado, metafóricamente hablando. También llamado _flashback_.

* * *

Dos años atrás... En el primer aniversario de la muerte de Konata, unos cuantos conocidos y conocidas -incluyendo Kagami- estaban frente a la tumba de Konata, en el cementerio. Kagami puso en frente de su lápida un ramo de flores variadas, la mayoría de ellas eran rosas y lirios. Después Kagami se quedó en pie frente a la lápida meditando en silencio... y triste...

Poco después, una chica de estatura baja pelirroja, se aproximó hacia Kagami.

"Hola, Kagami..." La chica saludó, aunque con tristeza, evidentemente...

"Hola, Yutaka..." Kagami respondió a la prima de Konata.

"Quiero..." Yutaka se puso un poco tímida "Quiero darte una cosa..."

"¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?"

La chiquilla pelirroja metió sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo oscuro. De ahí sacó un teléfono móvil.

"E-es de..." Yutaka tartamudeó al principio "Es de Onee-chan."

Kagami dio a entender que el móvil era de Konata "¿Es de Konata?"

"Sí. Te lo regalo."

"Oh, Yutaka, no tenías por qué hacer esto, sabes... Es parte de tu familia y..."

"Onee-chan te tuvo muchísimo aprecio. Ella me dijo eso días antes del... del accidente..."

Kagami, al escuchar esto, sintió una voz en su corazón. Era de Konata. Como una voz _en off_. Ella escuchaba "_Coge mi móvil, Kagami, y recuérdame..._". Tal vez Konata quería eso en caso de que le ocurriera algo a ella y Kagami esté sola... _podría_ ser una posibilidad...

Kagami aceptó el regalo. Cogió el móvil que Yutaka tenía en las manos y se lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

"Gracias." Kagami respondió.

* * *

Después de terminar ese flashback, Kagami buscó entre la galería de vídeos del móvil de Konata cierto vídeo que comenzaba a verlo... una... y otra... y otra... y otra... desde hace mucho tiempo...

Encontró el vídeo. Le dio al _play_.

* * *

El vídeo era una grabación de la misma Konata, que estaba grabando ella misma. En él salían sus tres amigas: Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki. Algo así como 5 segundos después, la cámara de volteó y enfocó a Konata.

"¡Hoy, señoras y señores, les presento a mis amigas en el primer día de clase!" Dijo Konata, actuando como una presentadora. La cámara se volteó de nuevo, y enfocó a Miyuki "Dime, Yuki-san, ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?"

"Me da vergüenza decirlo..." Miyuki respondió, un poco tímida "Estoy algo nerviosa, pero que yo sepa, esto es algo normal, supongo."

"¡Estupenda respuesta! Ahora la siguiente amiga." Konata enfocó la cámara hacia Tsukasa "¿Y tú, Tsukasa? ¿Cuántas crees que vas a aprobar este año?"

"¿Eeeehhh? ¡Pero estamos en el primer día de clase, es demasiado pronto para estar pensando en el final! ¿No?" Tsukasa respondió, un tanto alterada, por la pregunta.

"Ahora nos acercamos hacia mi amiga número uno..." Konata enfocó hacia Kagami "¡Kagamin! ¿Cuántas veces crees que harás comportamientos _tsundere_ este año?"

"¡Oh, venga, Konata! ¡No me grabes!" Kagami se tapó la cara con la mano "Ya sabes que no me gusta que me graben. ¿Lo colgarás en Youtube o qué?"

"¡Ayy! ¡Me pillaste, Kagami-sama!"

Y se detuvo la grabación. Por lo visto, Konata apretó el botón de "detener grabación" al tiempo que Kagami averiguó las intenciones de Konata -en la grabación, se entiende.

* * *

...

_Sniff..._

A Kagami le soltaron varias lágrimas por los ojos. Siempre lloraba en silencio después de ver esa grabación.

"¿Onee-chan?" Tsukasa, inesperadamente, entró a la habitación de Kagami.

Kagami se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para responder a su hermana "¿Sí, Tsukasa?"

"Nos vamos de compras."

"Vale. Voy enseguida."

"¿Qué te ocurre, Onee-chan? Estás roja."

Razón tenía Tsukasa. Normalmente, cuando una persona llora, su rostro se pone rojo. Eso mismo le pasó a Kagami.

"Meh... A lo mejor he pillado un resfriado..." Kagami respondió, sin querer preocupar a su hermana.

"Bueno. Vayámonos a comprar la comida, ¿sí?"

"Vale."

* * *

Tres horas habían pasado desde que Kagami y Tsukasa habían salido de su casa para comprar, hasta la hora de cenar, justo después de volver a casa con las bolsas de compra (llenas, claro) y poner casa cosa en su sitio.

Cuando terminaban de cenar, Tsukasa se puso a lavar los platos (el día anterior le tocó a Kagami lavarlos), mientras que Kagami se iba lavando los dientes y ponerse su pijama.

Kagami intentó leer un libro en su habitación para despejar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza... aunque sin éxito. Estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en Konata...

Cuando escuchó los pasos de Tsukasa aproximarse a su habitación, Kagami dio por hecho de que ella estaba por ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama. Esperó unos pocos minutos y se levantó de su cama para entrar en la habitación de Tsukasa.

"Bueno, Tsukasa. Yo ya me voy a dormir. Así que buenas noches." Kagami dijo.

"Buenas noches." Respondió Tsukasa. En cuanto Kagami casi salió de la habitación, quería decirle algo más "¿Onee-chan?"

Kagami se dio la vuelta para escuchar a Tsukasa "¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

La pregunta casi paralizó a Kagami por un segundo. "Creo que necesito algo de tiempo... para hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes..."

"Sabes, Onee-chan, lo que le pasó a Konata no fue culpa tuya." Tsukasa consoló a Kagami.

"... Buenas noches, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir. Ella estaba tan cansada que durmió casi en 10 segundos... tal vez menos. Kagami sonrió. "_Has hecho todo tu mejor esfuerzo, Tsukasa. Realmente te mereces este descanso..._" Pensó ella.

Cuando Kagami estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, le llamó la atención cierto papel que estaba en el escritorio de Tsukasa. Kagami se acercó a él. El papel se trataba de un dibujo, hecho por Tsukasa.

En el dibujo, aparecían un autobús y un camión de transporte destrozados. Al lado estaba una ambulancia, y cerca estaban caricaturizadas Kagami, Tsukasa, y Miyuki en camillas con ruedas plegables. También estaba cerca una persona tendida en el suelo tapada con una manta, y de ahí salía un cabello azul. Se podría decir que aquélla es Konata.

Kagami se quedó paralizada al ver ese dibujo. Era el retrato del accidente traumático que supuso la pérdida de Konata. Volvió a dejar el dibujo en su sitio. Tensa, Kagami se dispuso a abandonar la habitación de Tsukasa, no sin antes cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Sin más que hacer, Kagami se cayó desplomada en la cama de su habitación y se quedó dormida minutos después.

* * *

_Kagami se despertó. Estaba desmayada en la calle con una lluvia tormentosa a oscuras, tenía su ropa habitual de calle (la ropa antes de ponerse el pijama). Se levantó del suelo y notó algo en su mano. Era una foto rota... Una foto rota de su hermana... Kagami sólo se limitó a andar lentamente y de forma extraña, como si fuera un psicópata perturbado... hacia un camino sin rumbo._


	4. Investigación

"Narumi... ¡Narumi!"

La exclamación de la oficial hizo reaccionar a la policía Yui Narumi, una de las primas de Konata. Parecía que Yui estaba en las nubes... _metafóricamente_ dicho, claro.

"¡Ah...!" Yui se disculpó, nerviosa "Lo siento, compañera, estaba pensando..."

La oficial pronunció en tono sarcástico "Ya, supongo que los investigadores de asesinatos tienen derecho a tomarse una siesta de pie en su jornada de trabajo, ¿no es así?"

"¡Ya he dicho que lo siento...!" Yui se enojó "Además, recuerdo que en esa misma escena del crimen tengo que hallar pruebas."

"Pues hala, ve trabajando, que es gerundio."

En cuanto a la oficial -malhablada- se alejó de Yui, ésta hizo algunas muecas a las espaldas de aquélla. "_Sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, maldita sea..._" Pensó Yui, mientras se dirigía a la escena del crimen.

El lugar donde se hallaba el asesinato consistía en un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un chiringito abandonado bastante amplio, en una playa. Era de noche (a la 1:32 de la madrugada), y hacía una lluvia bastante fuerte que haría morir de frío a cualquiera que no lleve abrigo o similar.

En el chiringito abandonado habían dos otros policías guardando la zona para que no pasen los curiosos. Una vez Yui se acercó hacia allí, aquellos guardias le seludaban cordialmente:

"Muy buenas, Oficial Narumi." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Hola, chicos. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?" Respondió Yui.

"Sí. Hay una cadáver joven en el lugar." Otro de ellos dijo "En cuanto termines con ella nos la llevaremos para la autopsia."

"Muy bien, echaré un vistazo." Yui se frotó las manos "Hace frío, ¿no creen?"

"Sí, hace un frío que me muero..."

"Bueno, iré dentro." Yui se adentró en el chiringito.

Una vez dentro, se encontró en una habitación amplia, pero desolada. No había más que una cadáver joven de unos 17 años de edad sentada en el suelo atada a un palo grueso de acero fijo al suelo; apenas se reconoció el aspecto en el rostro de la pobre muchacha, porque estaba cubierto de barro. Nada interesante estaba por ver... por ahora.

Yui se acercó a estar detrás de la cadáver y descubrió que las ataduras de la muchacha hacia el palo no eran de cuerda, sino eran esposas en las muñecas, con el palo dentro. Habían 5 esposas en las muñecas de la cadáver.

"Aunque estuviera atada al palo mediante esas esposas, podría arrastrarlas hacia arriba y poder escapar... Oh, no..."

En cuanto Yui miró al extremo superior del palo, se dio cuenta de que su conclusión no era posible. Había un bloque enorme y redondo en ese extremo que le impedía a la muchacha escapar del asesinato. Prácticamente estaba atrapada.

Hablando del asesinato...

Yui se puso los guantes e inspeccionó el cadáver en detalle. Sólo una anormalidad marcaba la diferencia del "cómo se le asesinó":

Había en su abdomen unos cuantos impactos de bala. La intuición de Yui se puso a trabajar y respiró profundamente antes de hacer lo siguiente:

"_Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer..._" Dijo ella.

Yui abrió un poco cada agujero de bala y trató de identificar si había alguna bala dentro, para poder sacarla y poder avanzar en la investigación...

...pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal... Quizá no había ninguna bala dentro del cadáver, o el ojo de Yui no era lo bastante experto... Lo mejor sería esperar a la autopsia.

"_¿Pero qué...?_"

Había encontrado, en ese momento, una fotografía de una joven. La foto estaba rota por la parte donde el rostro de la chica; Yui comparó la cadáver y la muchacha de la foto y su intuición le dijo que eran la misma chica. Lo metió en su bolsita de pruebas.

Yui comprobó los bolsillos de la cadáver, y no llevaba nada encima.

Había tomado su investiación por terminada. Se marchó del lugar con un poco de decepción, pues había encontrado sólo una pista, y quizá no muy viable.

"Oye, ya he terminado." Dijo Yui a uno de los guardias "Llama a alguien que sepa utilizar ganzúas, porque el cadáver tiene 5 esposas cerradas y alguien tendría que abrirlas."

"De acuerdo." Respondió él.

Yui terminó su trabajo por aquella noche. Se metió en su coche y se limitó a conducir a su casa.


	5. El parque

Las hermanas Hiiragi estaban sentadas en un banco de un parque. Era un día nublado, eran las 4:15 de la tarde, estaba muy poca gente en el parque; sólo niños jugando a los columpios, al carrusel y a los balancines, entre otras cosas; y ancianos sentados en otros bancos admirando la infancia que se apreciaba en el parque.

Tsukasa estaba hojeando un libro de la universidad, mientras Kagami estaba sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo, en el rostro se apreciaba que estaba deprimida. Tsukasa se dio cuenta se esto último y trató de romper el hielo con Kagami:

"Onee-chan, ¿te pasa algo?" Tsukasa preguntó.

La pregunta de Tsukasa casi paralizó a Kagami, no obstante, ésta decidió mentir para no hacer preocupar a Tsukasa "No, todo va bien..."

"Es Kona-chan, ¿verdad?"

"..."

"¿Onee-chan?"

"Voy a comprar el periódico..."

Kagami interrumpió la conversación drásticamente levantándose del banco y dirigirse al quiosco para comprar el periódico del día. Luego volvió al banco donde estaba con Tsukasa y comenzó a leer el periódico.

Tsukasa pensó que Kagami no estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre Konata, pero no era algo para ignorarlo. Sin embargo, decidió que era un tema para hablarlo en otro momento. Seguía leyendo su libro.

Kagami hojeó página por página hasta detenerse en un artículo que le llamaba la atención:

-EL ASESINO FOTOGRÁFICO ATACA DE NUEVO-

Anoche se encontró el cadáver de una joven asesinada de 17 años de edad en un chiringuito abandonado. Fue tiroteada, y, a pesar de no haberse encontrado balas en el cuerpo, la autopsia garantizaba que las marcas de disparo eran de un modelo cualquiera de una escopeta. [...]

A Kagami se le pusieron los pelos de punta al leer el texto de la noticia. Disimuladamente ella lo tiró al suelo hacia un arbusto cercano sin que le viera nadie; ni a ella y al periódico.

"¿Onee-chan...?" Tsukasa notó el rostro asustado de Kagami "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy... Algo nerviosa, eso es todo..." Kagami respondió casi tartamudeando.

"Ya veo..." Tsukasa miró alrededor del parque y miró unos columpios libres, sonrió y le hizo una propuesta a su hermana Kagami "¿Por qué no nos columpiamos, Onee-chan?"

Kagami no parecía muy animada para hacer esto "Yo lo agradezco, pero no me siento entusiasmada en este momento..."

"Venga, Onee-chan... Aunque sea para rememorar los viejos tiempos..."

Algo inusual aparecía en la mente de Kagami... _Nostalgia_. De algún modo, aceptó la propuesta de Tsukasa.

"Vale, de acuerdo..."

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos a pasárnoslo como nunca!" Tsukasa exclamó entusiasmada a la vez que se levantó del banco y ocupó un sitio de los columpios. Kagami hizo lo mismo, poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

Kagami y Tsukasa se estuvieron balanceando en los columpios durante un par de minutos. Tsukasa se lo estaba pasando bomba, y Kagami... bueno, ésta le siguió la corriente a su hermana para que no se sintiera sola.

Aunque... Kagami notó un cosquilleo en su cuerpo...

Cerró los ojos...

* * *

Cuando Kagami abrió los ojos, un camión grande estaba en marcha en contra de ella, como si fuera a atropellarla; afortunadamente, Kagami tuvo reflejos rápidos y pudo esquivar de un salto el camión.

"_¡Dios mío! ¡Menudos domingueros!_" Kagami pensó para sí misma.

Cuando se relajó y vio que el camión pasaba de largo, examinó detenidamente su entorno.

Se encontraba en el mismo sitio de sus alucinaciones, hacía una lluvia muy intensa, era de noche, pero lo más importante fue que Tsukasa no estaba a su lado.

"¡TSUKASA!" Kagami empezó a desesperarse y gritó "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?"

Así fue Kagami. Corriendo de un lado para otro en calles desdonocidas cercanas hasta reconocer el parque donde estuvo con Tsukasa.

"¡TSUKASA!"

Entró en el parque, pero no divisó a su hermana. Sólo vio su libro con sus apuntes y su teléfono móvil. Kagami no creía que Tsukasa iba a dejar sus apuntes ahí tirados, y menos su móvil.

Aunque...

"_¡¿Y si estuviera en casa...?_" Kagami pensó "_¡Tengo que ir allá, vamos!_"

Kagami corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa con la esperanza de ver a su hermana sana y salva...

* * *

Kagami llegó a casa corriendo. Abrió de golpe la puerta principal, y buscó de manera intensa a Tsukasa en el piso bajo: el salón, la cocina y comedor, el cuarto de la lavadora, el jardín trasero... pero no encontró a Tsukasa. Kagami subió rápidamente por las escaleras y revisó en todas las habitaciones...

pero siguió sin encontrar a Tsukasa...

Kagami salió de la casa, agotada, se arrodilló en la calle... Observó en su mano derecha una foto rota de su hermana Tsukasa...

"**¡TSUKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Kagami chilló.

Y ahí se quedó Kagami, llorando desconsoladamente en mitad de la solitaria calle...


End file.
